The Third Hero
by Raisin' Flames
Summary: A dark secret. The mystery of Jak's mother. The origin of Kiera and Daxter. The watching stranger. The fate of the world lies in one man's hands. Jak's final mission; but will he make it out alive? Or lose his life for the protection of the world?


_Agh, well, here we go. This here is the first story I've uploaded into , and to be honest..._

_...well, I was going to say something but...I...forgot._

_So, this is the "Prologue". The real story hasn't completely started yet, but sooner or later, it should. :P _

_As the prologue, I must say, for some reason I suck at making them. But whatever the case, it's a first, so I'm whipping it out here anyhow._

_Would also like to make another chapter to start off the actual story, but (yeah I know, most of you hate this part :P) reviews would be awesome. :) Give me suggestions, point out any errors (which I will most likely repeat in the future), tell me your thoughts; these will give me a thumbs up to continue the story, which I'd surely like to do. :P (Gotta stop making that emoticon...)_

_But here it is. Enjoy._

_(And REMEMBER: I don't, in any way, right, or, uhm...way, own the J&D series or their characters or places or any of that stuff! I only own this story, and the self-made ideas implemented into it. All rights are reserved to their rightful owners. ;))_

The Prologue

The quiet stillness of the calm winds lay amongst the echo of sounds within the air. The arena also lay empty, with no indistinct figures sitting on the hundreds of seats provided. Of course, the beauty of the arena wasn't nearly as wondrous and amazing as the Mar Stadium, but what made it so impressive was its sophisticated structure to stay firm in the desolate and deadly Wasteland. The Spargans agreed that Damas was truly an intelligent king.

The funeral was scheduled 100 days after Damas' s death, although even that long period of time was postponed to the next week over, due to the death of two of the funeral-conducters who had also, ironically, died after falling off a 21-foot tall Spargan city house.

The day has been awaited by every loyal Spargan citizen, from the scrunched corners of the beach shore, to the row of houses beside the garage entrance.

And the day has finally come.

It was a quiet, still day; still barely morning. The sun had risen from its sleep to offer his respects to the Spargan king as well. A slice of it was able to be seen off the ends of the limitless ocean.

In the back of the arena was the king's throne and the two other platforms to walk on for access to the actual battlegrounds below, immersed under the lava.

What was really interesting though was that the arena didn't lack completely of people; behind the seat of the king was his personal "bedroom", or rather, his daily office. It was surpirsingly somewhat large, stretching for about 20 ft by 16 ft. Crowded with lovebirds, papers, books, weapons, shields, drawings, and more, looking through the things were Keira, Samos, the new king Sig, Pecker, Daxter, and Jak.

"The man must've been one busy puppeh," Sig said, shaking his head. Pecker was busy enjoying conversation with the perched birds on a wooden board, built onto the wall, near the right corner of the room. One lit torch, held up on the wall by the wooden handles, provided the only other source of light, other than the sun itself, in the room.

Daxter sneered as he looked by Pecker's happy conversation, and suddenly noticed something on the desk that lay beneath the wooden board. "Hey, Jak, look at this!" Daxter jumped off his big friend's shoulder and landed with a thud against the hard surface of the desk. Wedged in between the wall and the ledge of the desk, Daxter grabbed it, and pulled it out, eventually throwing it up in the air as he fell off the desk and onto the ground. Jak barely had time to react as it hurtled towards his face, but quickly grabbed it before it cracked his nose.

"That," Pecker whispered to a pink and white bird to the right of him, "is Daxter. He's an insaaaane fellow. He almost killed me once. You wouldn't want to meet him."

Jak gently threw the item up in the air and let it fall back into his grip. "This doesn't seem like anything special Dax, probably just one of his artifa - "

In that moment, as though cued, the "artifact" lit up and its core turned into a bright shade of orange.

"Holy mackerel!" Sig said in shock. "How'd you do that?"

Jak, somewhat shocked himself replied, "I'm just as surprised as you are. It's probably supposed to do that.."

"I don't think so, Jak," butted in Keira, her eyes shining with curiosity towards the object. "The writing on it is, what you can call, 'old language'." She pointed at one of the words. "Jak, this word is no longer used in this time period."

Pecker flew next to Jak, curious to observing the artifact as well.

Jak examined the item, turning it around to observe its physical features, when he suddenly remembered seeing it before. Jak's eyes slightly widened.

He abruptly turned to Daxter, who was dusting himself off from the fall. "Dax, this artifact...this was the same one that had once glowed in my hands when...when we went to Misty Island. Remember? You found this on the ground, passed it to me, and the same exact thing happened. Then I threw it at that one armored lurker, which made me bump into you, sending you into that pit of dark eco." Jak stared at the artifact once more. "How did Damas get this?"

Daxter made a small "well-that-is-crazy-but-it-looks-like-you're-right" laugh, and climbed onto Jak's shoulder. He gave it a poke, and the carved writing on its surface began glowing, not to mention the artifact itslef also began beeping.

"Uh-oh," said Sig, Daxter, Pecker, Kiera, and the rest of the birds spontaneously.

Before having the time to react, Daxter grabbed the artifact, Pecker then plucking it from his hands, with Sig grabbing it from Peckers feathery wings, ending up with Daxter grabbing it again, throwing it up in the air, Kiera catching it, throwing it at Jak, and Jak blind-mindedly throwing it at the back wall of the room, resulting in a strong explosion which everyone ducked from.

As few rubble and rock particles flew through the air, Jak stood up, small smoke immersing the wall in a haze of blackness. As the smoke drifted away, and the others got up, a hole in the wall was found formed from the explosion.

What was in there shocked them all.

In three words Jak summed up what they were thinking:

"Oh my god."

Inside that hole, inside that room, there was an unsolved mystery yet to even be discovered.

Yet once it is discovered...

...it will be far too late.

Thanks for reading! ;)

For some reason I felt tired the day I wrote this, so I might've had some weird images running through my mind or something...

But back to what I was saying, feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions. I welcome constructive criticism with open arms! :P

And oddly enough, Cloister Bell has made his/her first fanfic based on the same concept o being after the events of Jak 3 as well. o_O Feeling any connection vibes here?

__  
Word Count: 1,342_

That is a long prologue. O_o


End file.
